Un cadeau pas comme les autres
by CestmoiXena
Summary: Tout commence lorsqu'un inconnu s'introduit dans la maison d'Helena et dépose une boîte sur sa table de nuit. Celle-ci vient de vivre des adieux douloureux avec Myka et découvre ce cadeau à son nom. Une seule chose sur cette boîte ... un mot. Un petit cadeau pour toi Helena. – Myka . Mais vient-il bien de Myka ? HG doit absolument lui parler.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ;) C'est ma première histoire sur HG et Myka. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_J'ai écrit cette histoire dans la voiture aux USA pendant les trajets._

Pour mes lecteurs assidus d'**Envers et contre tout**, je suis vraiment désolée du temps d'attente mais pour que vous le sachiez, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. D'abord l'école puis l'examen d'entrée pour ingénieur civil puis les vacances aux USA puis le permis de conduire je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps d'y penser surtout que mon ordi avait planté et que j'avais perdu un bonne partie de l'histoire et surtout la suite que j'avais écrite. Je dois maintenant récupérer ce qui me manque et réécrire la suite perdue :D

_Disclaimers__ : Comme toujours, la série n'est pas la mienne de même que les personnages sinon le dernier épisode n'aurait pas eu lieu et HG et Myka seraient ensemble car qui peut nier qu'elles s'aiment hein ? :P_

* * *

Une silhouette longe lentement, dans la pénombre de la nuit, le mur d'une maison ancienne. Elle jette un coup d'œil rapide à la sonnette … Emily Lake. L'ombre est au bon endroit. Elle lève ensuite les yeux vers une fenêtre ouverte. Y parvenir sera un jeu d'enfant.

Une fois dans la chambre, l'intrus se faufile jusqu'à une des tables de nuit. Une femme est couchée de ce côté du lit. A côté d'elle, se trouve un homme. Ils ne se touchent pas, comme si leur position dans le sommeil indiquait la proximité de leurs cœurs. Cette belle femme a les cheveux d'un noir profond qui retombent parfaitement sur ses épaules. Les traits de son visage sont fins et magnifiques. Ses yeux fermés papillonnent derrière ses paupières serrées transmettant au visiteur son agitation dans son sommeil. Cette femme ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements. Une petite boîte à laquelle un massage avait été accroché venait d'être déposée sur sa table de nuit.

* * *

Emily Lake se leva avant tout le monde ce matin-là. Elle frotta ses yeux chocolats encore endormis. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva près d'elle un carton à son nom. Comment avait-il pu arriver là ?

Elle sortit des draps et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle prit ensuite en main la boîte et détacha le papier qui y était attaché et le lut.

« Un petit cadeau pour toi Helena. – Myka »

Helena laissa un léger sourire traverser son visage mais, bientôt, son cœur ses serra. Myka et elle avaient fait des adieux douloureux la veille. Elle l'avait invitée à prendre un café un jour et Myka lui avait répondu que la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient serait peut-être pour sauver le monde et non pour un café. Voir ensuite les larmes dans les yeux de la femme aux cheveux bouclés avait été déchirant. Par contre, l'avoir dans ses bras quelques minutes auparavant l'avait apaisée. C'est ce jour-là que son compagnon, Nate, et Adelaide avaient appris qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Emily Lake mais Helena G. Wells, qu'elle leur avait menti et qu'elle n'était pas celle qui avait vécu avec eux pendant des mois. Elle n'avait même pas changé le nom sur la sonnette … Elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

Un collier, avec au bout un trident, était posé dans la boîte. Helena le sortit et le prit dans ses mains, caressant le trident du bout de ses doigts tremblants. Sa trahison l'arme pointée sur la tête de Myka le regard transperçant de l'autre femme son incapacité à lui résister. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait été un bon jour mais il avait été un jour de réalisations.

Helena mit le collier à son cou. Elle devait parler à Myka.

Celle-ci venait de se lever. Elle avait mal dormi. Les évènements de la veille l'avaient chamboulée très fortement. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer dès qu'elle était rentrée. Elle avait dit à Helena qu'elle était visiblement très douée pour prendre soin de quelqu'un, qu'elle était faite pour cette vie-là et qu'elle devait se battre pour sa famille. Mais que lui avait-elle dit ? Helena n'était pas normale mais exceptionnelle. En plus elle avait un de ses accents qui fonctionnait à merveille lorsqu'il s'agissait de séduire l'ennemi. Peut-être marchait-il sur Myka ? Celle-ci n'en savait strictement rien. En tout cas, HG était faite pour être un agent à Warehouse 13.

Un coup de téléphone la sortit de sa rêverie. Quand on parle du loup … Elle prit son GSM qui sonnait avec des mains tremblantes. La femme aux cheveux bouclés se racla ensuite la gorge et décrocha.

M : Helena ! Quelle bonne surprise.

H : Bonjour Myka. Je ne te dérange pas ?

M : Me déranger ? Bien sûr que non. Tu ne me déranges jamais.

Helena sentit ses joues rosir. Heureusement que l'autre femme ne la voyait pas.

H : Serait-il possible que tu me rejoignes à une adresse ? Tu n'es pas déjà occupée à chasser un artéfact j'espère. dit-elle en souriant.

M : Aucun problème Helena. Avec plaisir je suis libre. Quelle adresse ?

H : Je te l'envoie par SMS.

M : Ok. Quand ?

H : Disons dans une heure ?

M : Bien noté. A tantôt.

H : A tout de suite Myka. Et … merci.

M : De rien Helena.

Myka s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et se maquilla. Elle jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir avant de partir en passant ses doigts dans ses boucles soyeuses. Elle prit ensuite sa voiture pour aller à l'adresse indiquée par l'Anglaise.

Elle se retrouva devant un entrepôt qui semblait vide. Elle regarda encore une énième fois son GSM pour vérifier l'adresse. C'était bien là.

D'une démarche plus ou moins assurée, elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en émettant un grincement strident. Il faisait extrêmement noir à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

M : Helena ? Tu es là ? HG ?

Rien. Pas un pas. Pas une mouche qui vole. Le cœur de Myka commença à s'emballer. Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'entrepôt. Alors que sa vue commençait à s'habituer à la semi-obscurité qui y régnait, un bruit la fit sursauter puis se retourner. Elle retint sa respiration …

* * *

_S'il vous plait, les __**Reviews**__ sont appréciées ... C'est ce qui fait avancer les auteurs. _

_Mais que va-t-il se passer et quel rôle a ce collier dans tout ça ? A bientôt pour la suite ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite ;)_

_Un grand merci pour la review qui a été faite. Les reviews me permettent de m'améliorer car je sais que j'ai déjà fait mieux comme histoire :P_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là à Warehouse 13 …

Pete : Où est passée Myka ?

Artie : Je ne sais pas mais nous avons un nouvel artéfact. Et ce n'est pas bon.

P : Pourquoi ?

A : Car il se trouve chez HG. Claudia, joins Myka sur son Farnsworth.

Claudia : Artie ? _dit-elle avec une once de panique dans la voix._ Il ne fonctionne pas.

Les sourcils d'Artie se soulevèrent brusquement.

A : Lance une géolocalisation dessus … et aussi sur son GSM.

C : Je suis déjà dessus … C'est bon je l'ai.

A : Ok. Vas-y Claudia. Pete, toi tu vas chez HG.

* * *

Une silhouette se détacha du mur et Myka soupira de soulagement. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur et esquissa un sourire.

H : J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

M : Je suis là. Mais quel est cet endroit et pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous ici ?

H : Je voulais un endroit calme pour réaliser mon plan.

Helena s'avança dans un rayon de lumière puis s'approcha de l'autre femme et tourna lentement autour d'elle. Myka n'osait pas respirer. Mais que faisait donc HG ?

Tout-à-coup, un mouchoir se pressa contre son nez et sa bouche pendant que sa tête était immobilisée. Elle tenta de se défendre mais en vain. L'autre femme était trop forte. Après tout, elle maîtrisait parfaitement le kempo. Myka se sentit doucement sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Myka ouvrit lentement les yeux puis les referma. Elle les rouvrit ensuite brusquement, se rappelant des évènements passés. Combien de temps était-elle restée dans cet état ? Cinq minutes ? Une heure ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Une douleur vive entailla ses poignets. Elle était attachée. Regardant au-dessus d'elle, elle reconnut une figure familière.

M : Helena ? _dit-elle en tirant sur les liens qui la retenaient._ Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

H : Chloroforme. Cela t'a endormie pendant un petit bout de temps. J'aurais pu utiliser d'autres moyens mais ils auraient été plus brutaux. Après que tu m'aies donné ce cadeau, je ne pouvais pas te traiter comme cela.

HG montra son collier à l'autre femme, le serrant dans sa paume. Myka ouvrit de grands yeux … Elle n'avait jamais vu ce collier de sa vie.

M : Helena ! Ecoute-moi. Je ne t'ai pas offert ce cadeau. Enlève-le tout de suite. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable. Il est possible qu'il t'ait poussé à m'amener jusqu'ici et à m'attacher.

H : Non non ! Je ne retirerai pas ton cadeau. J'y tiens.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux de Myka.

M : Enlève-le s'il te plait. Pour moi.

H : NON !

HG avait crié en frappant du poing la table sur laquelle était attachée l'autre femme. Cette dernière avait sursauté puis avait laissé ensuite couler une larme. L'Anglaise attrapa un scalpel et plaça le plat de la lame contre la joue humide de la femme aux cheveux bouclés. Elle entailla ensuite légèrement le cou de Myka qui serra les dents et les poings et ferma ses yeux, laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Son rythme cardiaque avait considérablement augmenté. Elle devait parler à HG c'était le seul moyen d'en sortir vivante.

M : Helena ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Tu es plus forte que ce collier. Je te connais.

Une larme isolée creusa son chemin sur la joue de l'Anglaise qui ne détacha pas une seule seconde ses yeux de ceux de Myka.

H : Mais je dois te tuer !

M : Pourquoi ?

H : Car je t'aime Myka ! Je t'aime. _dit-elle en haussant la voix._

Un moment de silence traversa l'entrepôt puis Helena recommença plus doucement.

H : Et dire que je ne l'ai vraiment découvert qu'hier. Il m'a fallu te perdre pour le savoir. Mais je pense que mon être tout entier le savait déjà dès notre première rencontre, notre premier regard échangé. Mais les coups de foudre n'existent pas je suis bête ! Ils ne sont pas scientifiquement prouvés. C'est impossible !

M : Helena … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je …

Soudain, le collier fut arraché du cou d'Helena qui, le scalpel à la main, fut parcourue par un frisson d'horreur.

Lorsque le collier fut mis dans le sac spécial, Helena lâcha le scalpel de ses mains tremblantes et celui-ci tomba au sol, un bruit métallique remplissant la pièce. Helena tomba ensuite à genoux et mit ses mains sur ses yeux, lâchant des sanglots incontrôlés.

* * *

Myka tourna la tête vers sa sauveuse et laissa échapper l'air qu'elle retenait dans ses poumons sans le savoir.

M : Merci Claudia.

C : C'est un plaisir de te sauver Myka. _dit-elle en souriant et en défaisant les liens qui retenaient la jeune femme à la table._

Myka se positionna sur le rebord de la table le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Claudia regarda intensément le cou de Myka et passa un doigt dessus. Ce geste fit grimacer cette dernière. La plus jeune regarda ensuite son doigt et eut l'air inquiète.

C : Tu es blessée Myka. On devrait te soigner tout de suite. J'ai ce qu'il faut avec moi.

M : Je n'en ai pas besoin Claudia je vais bien.

C : Ne discute pas avec moi. _dit-elle en la pointant du doigt._

M : Ok. _dit-elle en levant ses bras en l'air et en souriant._

Claudia désinfecta et banda rapidement la blessure.

Tout-à-coup, un cri de douleur se fit entendre …

* * *

_Mais que va-t-il se passer ? A suivre :P Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot (ou grand comme vous le voulez :P)_

_Bisous et à bientôt ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_ john6lisa : Yeh Claudia's here :P_

_ Dess : Je le fais normalement :P Si tu vas regarder envers et contre tout, c'est bourré de descriptions haha peut-être un peu trop. Ici je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai ai pas mis. J'essaierai d'en mettre plus dans le prochain chapitre :D Normalement je soule tout le monde avec mes descriptions haha. Non sérieusement jamais eu de message non positif sur mes descriptions :P_

_Bonne lecture à tous :D Ce sera l'avant-dernier chapitre étant donné que c'était une petite fic :D_

* * *

Myka tourna se tête vers le bruit et son cœur se serra à la vue de son Anglaise préférée, repliée sur elle-même, les larmes inondant son visage. Elle descendit de la table et, doucement, s'approcha d'HG comme on s'approcherait d'un animal sauvage. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de la femme aux cheveux de jais et posa délicatement sa main tremblante sur son épaule. Helena se retira brusquement de ce toucher brûlant pour elle mais extrêmement doux.

H : J'ai failli te tuer ! Ne comprends-tu pas que nous serons toujours destinées à nous retrouver à bout de fusil ? Ou dans ce cas-ci, toi au bout du scalpel et moi le tenant. Je t'ai déjà fait du mal dans le passé et je continue encore aujourd'hui. Je suis un monstre !

Myka ouvrit la bouche mais Claudia parla à sa place.

C : C'est le collier de Lizzie Andrew Borden. Vous vous souvenez ? Nous avons récupéré son poudrier mais il semble qu'elle ait possédé un autre artéfact. On a vu qu'elle avait tué son père avec une hache mais ce qu'on ne savait pas c'est qu'elle avait aussi tué sa belle-mère le 4 août 1892 à Fall River, dans le Massachusetts. Ses initiales sont au dos du collier … L.A.B. Il a les mêmes effets que le poudrier que tu as envoyé à Kelly Hernandez. Il te fait tuer les personnes que tu aimes. Ce collier t'a prouvé que tu as donc un cœur qui n'est pas en pierre mais qui aime.

H : Mais j'ai failli tuer Myka ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

M : Tu arrêtes maintenant ! J'en ai marre que tu te prennes toujours pour le méchant. Cela doit stopper. Qu'importe la personne qui t'a envoyé le collier, l'important c'est que c'est cette personne la responsable et non toi. J'ai toujours cru en toi Helena. Je te pardonne. Alors pardonne-toi et sache que tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Tu es HG Wells bon sang ! Inventeur et écrivain mais surtout cette femme forte mais qui reste parfois fragile à l'intérieur. Tu as un cœur d'or alors arrête et reconnais que tu es un héros.

Myka regarda Helena dans les yeux. Cette dernière avait le souffle coupé. A quelques mètres de là, Claudia avait les yeux brillants de joie et un sourire en coin. L'échange des regards entre l'Anglaise et l'Américaine était rempli de tendresse.

Myka replaça doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre femme puis, voyant qu'elle ne se retirait pas, elle l'amena contre elle dans une étreinte réconfortante. Dans un premier temps, HG ne retourna pas l'étreinte mais, soudain, ses mains se posèrent sur le dos de Myka et l'enserrèrent fortement. Les deux femmes fermèrent leurs yeux et l'on pouvait retrouver un léger sourire accroché à leurs lèvres. Les mains de Myka ne semblaient pas s'arrêter des cercles sur le dos d'Helena tandis que cette dernière s'accrochait désespérément à Myka comme si sa survie en dépendait.

C'est Myka qui brisa le contact, Helena rouvrant ses yeux au manque qui venait de se faire ressentir.

La femme aux cheveux bouclés effaça les traces de larmes des joues d'Helena avec ses pouces. Leurs regards se croisèrent encore une fois et Helena fut à court de souffle. Myka le lui avait volé depuis la première fois où HG avait posé les yeux sur elle. Soudain, l'Anglaise renifla. C'est à ce moment-là que Myka lui offrit un mouchoir en souriant. HG l'accepta en lui retournant le sourire puis se moucha.

M : Helena. J'aimerais que tu répondes à ma question. Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ou c'est le collier qui t'a fait dire des choses que tu ne pensais pas ?

H : Je … _dit-elle en rougissant._

M : Tu ?

C : Aller Helena ! Avoue ce que tout le monde a vu depuis le début ! Visiblement tellement évident pour tout le monde sauf pour Myka.

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers Claudia, des regards interrogateurs la scannant. Celle-ci leur sourit d'une manière crispée puis s'en alla rapidement en leur criant au loin qu'elle les laissait.

Myka retourna sa tête vers Helena qui commença à parler …

H : Je pense tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'était là, devant mes yeux, mais je n'ai pas pu rassembler les indices. J'ai été aveugle, cherchant confort autour d'une famille normale. Je t'aime Myka ! _dit-elle en prenant les mains de la femme qu'elle aimait et en les caressant tendrement._ Je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme. Elle l'avait réalisé bien avant moi. Mais toi Myka … M'aimes-tu ? _dit-elle avec un regard rempli d'espérances._

* * *

_J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et avoir des reviews me ferait énormément plaisir :D_


End file.
